1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ball retriever device specifically designed and constructed for grippingly engaging and retaining a tennis ball. The device comprises a handle which may be provided by the tennis racket handle, a base means which is preferably mounted at the butt end of the tennis racket, and clip means attached to the base means. Predetermined portions of the clip means define a plurality of hook means which engage the fuzzy surface of a tennis ball so that it can be picked up without the necessity of stooping.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices specifically designed for grasping or retrieving spherical objects are well known in the prior art. Such devices take a wide variety of configurations, and are intended for use with such diverse items as pecans and golf balls. One such device is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 266,598 to Alexander. The Alexander apparatus discloses the use of spring arms which are pushed against a tennis ball. The arms will pass over the ball and grasp the ball within the spring-loaded arms. However, since the Alexander arms must reach past the midpoint of the tennis ball, the arms are quite lengthy and cumbersome when attached to the end of the tennis racket.
Similar ball-retaining devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,380,526; 1,830,520; and 2,968,509. Each of these patents teaches the construction and use of devices primarily intended for picking up golf balls. Certain ones of these ball retrievers comprise a plurality of spring-like arms defining a cage. As the arms are passed over the golf ball, the spring-like arms return to their original position defining a flexible enclosure for the retained balls. Others disclose a rubber ring that fits tightly around the upper part of a golf ball and grippingly engages the ball's indented surface.
In light of this prior art, it is quite apparent that numerous ball retriever devices are well known. However, most such devices are relatively cumbersome. That is to say, most such devices comprise an article of manufacture quite separate and distinct from any of the other implements utilized in sporting events such as tennis rackets, golf clubs, or other ball-striking devices. It is, therefore, apparent that there is a great need in the art for a simple, unobtrusive device which can be utilized to grip and retain a spherical playing object. More specifically, there is a particular need for a device which can be utilized to pick up tennis balls. Such a ball retainer would preferably be attachable to the base of a tennis racket, without impeding the normal use of that racket. Further, such a ball retaining device would preferably be constructed so as to make use of the natural, fuzzy exterior of a tennis ball in picking it up.
As with all articles manufactured, it would be desirable if the ball retainer were of relatively simple construction so that it could be economically produced and sold to the consuming public. Further, the device should be constructed so that it may be added to existing tennis rackets as well as being built into the handle of future rackets. Finally, it is clear that there is a great need in the art for a device specifically designed to grip and retrieve the relatively soft, fuzzy surface of a tennis ball.